The Last Hug
by Ninotchka-murphy
Summary: La tercera ley de Newton establece que cada acción tiene un reacción, pero cuando acomulas muchas acciones las reacciones pueden dañar a quienes más amas. [AU] [Esta Historia participa en la actividad "Cita a ciegas" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]


Akatsuki no Yona no es de mi propiedad si no de Kusanagi Sensei

[Está historia es parte de la actividad "Cita a Ciegas del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]

características :

Buena: Simple (Propuesto por Matemuia)

Mala: Controladora (Propuesto por Loveangel7)

The Last Hug

—¿Sabes que acosar a una mujer es ilegal y que sé matar a alguien con mi pulgar? — Le pregunto curiosa. Él rio.

—No le llamo acoso. Le llamo coqueteo. Y tu ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no prestarle atención a tu cita por estar viendo el celular? — Ella lo miro a los ojos unos segundos para después volver su atención al teléfono que estaba sonando, contesto con una mueca de desagrado, quedo atenta a lo que decía la otra línea mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—No me importa si su madre murió, a menos que él haya muerto tiene que presentarse mañana le guste o no— contesto rotunda dejando asombrado al peliverde que la acompañaba—Pues dile que decida entre faltar al funeral o a ir a la cárcel, creo que se la deje muy fácil—Suspiro, al parecer otro problema apareció mientras ella no estaba en la oficina—Arregla todo ese embrollo para antes de las 10 porque de no ser así rodaran cabezas y no lo digo figurativamente. A las 10 tienen que recoger la declaración de Sarah, a las 10:15 la confesión tiene que validarse ante el juez y a las 10:30 tiene que estar mi Caramel Macchiato Venti con 3 de azúcar sino todo el maldito departamento estará despedido para antes de las 11 y ahora asi no han arruinado nada más durante mi corta ausencia te dejo porque estoy en una reunión muy importante y espero que no me vuelvas a llamar a menos que algo se esté quemando o nos estén invadiendo los marcianos—Colgó y soltó un suspiro frustrado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—Eso fue…—Se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta.

—¿Controlador? ¿Agresivo? — propuso bebiendo un sorbo de su limonada.

—Iba a decir intenso pero controlador queda mejor—bebió un sorbo de whisky— No has pensado ser más ¿relajada? —Ella solo suspiro, él jamás entendería como se sentía ella y no lo culpaba.

—No estoy donde estoy por ser amable y perdonar la incompetencia. Estoy donde estoy porque hago mi trabajo bien y entrego cada fibra de mi ser para ello. Estoy inmersa en un mundo de hombres, tengo que ser firme para hacerme escuchar— Le contesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué paso con la muchacha que prefería dar un paseo antes que ir de compras, la que elegía a ojos cerrados leer un buen libro en vez de salir a un bar? — Se burlo.

—Sigo prefiriendo un paseo antes que el mall y una limonada antes que whisky, aunque debo admitir que los bares tienen su "no sé qué" —Le sonrío.

—Lo sé—Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que no hablaba con ella, a pesar de estar donde esta sigue siendo la pequeña e inocente pelirroja que le había llamado la atención con su testaruda y simple forma de ser. —¿Has sabido algo de Hak y los otros? —pidió otro whisky. Ella se removió inquieta, hablar de Hak no era algo que le agradase demasiado.

—Sabes que no estoy aquí solo por una conversación de viejos amigos— su rostro se tornó sombrío, bebió otro sorbo de limonada sentía la garganta seca y los ojos picantes.

—Eso también lo sé— bebió lo último que le quedaba de whisky y se levantó de la silla— ¿Pasará tiempo antes de volver a tomar whisky añejado?

—Es probable— Le dio un abrazo y le beso la mejilla— Te extrañaré— finalizo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Y yo a ti— Al terminar la frase oficial del FBI entraban por todas las puertas como si se tratase de algún familiar de Bin Laden.

—Jae-Ha está detenido Los cargos de los que se le acusa son malversación de fondo, uso de información clasificada y transacciones maliciosas. Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Le ha quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados? — Recito el oficial mientras le colocaba las esposas.

—No puedes testificar a mi favor ¿cierto? — le pregunto a la pelirroja.

—Sabes que no puedo—Él le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, no quería que ella se afectara por la situación. Se sentía terrible, triste e impotente por tener que poner a una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida en la posición donde tiene que elegir entre un amigo y su deber.

— Capitana, tiene que firmar los documentos del arresto— la llamo un oficial con una carpeta llena de documentos.

—Te quiero Yona—Susurro mientras ella se alejaba.

—Y yo a ti Jae-Ha— contesto mientras se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera.


End file.
